As an air-conditioning apparatus in related art, there has been proposed an air-conditioning apparatus capable of simultaneous cooling and the heating operation which “includes a heat source-side refrigerant circuit A having a compressor 11, an outdoor heat exchanger 13, a first refrigerant branch part 21 connected to the compressor 11, a second refrigerant branch part 22 and a third refrigerant branch part 23 connected to the outdoor heat exchanger 13, a first refrigerant flow control device 24 provided between a branch pipe 40 and the second refrigerant branch part 22, intermediate heat exchangers 25n whose one side is connected to the first refrigerant branch part 21 and the third refrigerant branch part 23 via three-way valves 26n and whose other side is connected to the second refrigerant branch part 22, and second refrigerant flow control devices 27n provided between each of the intermediate heat exchangers 25n and the second refrigerant branch part 22, and a use-side refrigerant circuit Bn having indoor heat exchangers 31n connected to the intermediate heat exchangers 25n, and in which at least one of water and brine circulates through the use-side refrigerant circuit Bn” (see Patent Literature 1).